vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prompto Argentum
Summary Prompto Argentum is a long-time friend of Noctis Lucis Caelum and one of the main protagonists of Final Fantasy XV. An upbeat young man with a passion for photography, he, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis were out on a road trip when they received word that Insomnia had fallen and that King Regis had been killed. Now entrusted with the role of protecting Noctis as he awakens as the King of Light, Prompto is forced to discover things about himself that he would have preferred to have left buried. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Prompto Argentum Origin: Final Fantasy XV Gender: Male Age: 20 | 30 Classification: Human, Clone of Verstael Besithia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Firearms and Machinery), Summoning (Can summon his weapons into his hands), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Ice and Light varieties; with the Flame Gun, Shock Drop, Cocytus and Star Shell respectively), Statistics Amplification (With his weapons as well as Sharp Shock), Statistics Reduction (With Piercer), Gravity Manipulation (With the Gravity Well), Time Stop (With Scintilla), Poison Manipulation (With Calamity and the Bioblaster), Elemental Absorption (With the Valiant), Death Manipulation (With the Death Penalty), Sound Manipulation (With the Noiseblaster), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, with Elemancy, Prompto possesses the likes of Elemental Magic (of the Fire, Ice and Lightning varieties), Healing, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation/Statistics Reduction, Time Stop and Death Manipulation, Resistance towards Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Petrification, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level (While physically weaker than the rest of the party, Prompto is nevertheless comparable to them and is capable of harming Titan, who caught a meteor. Killed Immortalis, which Verstael considered powerful enough to kill the Astrals, and damaged Aranea Highwind, who could survive attacks from Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus, albeit only when using Techniques like Trigger Happy.) | Multi-Continent level (Harmed Ifrit along with the rest of the party) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Coeurls and Thunderocs, both of whom use natural lightning to attack; can keep up with Noctis in training) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to the rest of the party, though slightly weaker) Striking Strength: Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country level, possibly Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely High (Capable of fighting for several days straight without rest or sustenance) Range: Extended melee range to several meters with machinery, hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Various Firearms and Machinery Intelligence: Despite being the weakest and least experienced party member in the game, Prompto is an exceedingly capable marksman, being able to keep up with Noctis, Gladiolus and Ignis despite having only received basic training from veteran Crownsguard members. In addition, Prompto is capable of keeping up with his teammates in training and even the likes of Aranea Highwind; a seasoned Mercenary who quickly rose through the ranks of the Niflheim Empire with her fighting prowess while airborne, as well as the Rogue; a former Queen of Lucis and expert of long-ranged, stealth-based combat, whilst they were soaring through the air and hiding in the shadows (Thus, at their best) respectively, whilst taking pictures mid-fight. Weaknesses: As mentioned above, Prompto has a very limited amount of actual combat experience bar the crash-course training he received from veteran combatants and his travels with the party; however, this shouldn’t really come up as he’s kept up with people that do have considerable amounts of combat experience. In order for the Valiant to work, Prompto needs to kill the target with it, and in order to perform certain techniques, Prompto’s health needs to be either high or low. Prompto cannot regain Elemancy by himself, as Noctis is the only one with the explicit ability to craft them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crackshot:' When the enemy is vulnerable, Prompto can fire a devastating Crackshot to finish the enemy off, striking a random pose before shooting the target with an extra-powerful shot. *'Techniques:' **'Piercer:' Prompto fires a single shot at the enemy, partially bypassing their defense and reducing it overall. **'Recoil:' Prompto overloads one of his machines at the enemy, dealing heavy damage. **'Starshell:' Prompto fires an orb of light into the sky, illuminating the surrounding area, weakening Daemons and making stealth much more difficult. **'Gravisphere:' Prompto creates a pseudo-singularity that pulls enemies towards it while gradually damaging them. **'Trigger-Happy:' Prompto pulls out twin pistols and hits the enemy with a barrage of shots. *'Teamwork skills:' **'First Shot:' Prompto fires a shot that's 1.5 times more powerful than his regular shots. **'Shock Drop:' Prompto attacks an airborne enemy with one of his Machinery, shocking the target for 3 seconds. Sharp Shock 'multiplies the damage done with this technique by x4. **'Scintilla: Prompto counterattacks with one of his Machinery, and freezes the target in time if his own health is low. **'Ballistic:' Prompto fires a hail of bullets across a certain area when his own health is high. Damage of each individual bullet is multiplied by 0.4. *'Elemancy:' Thanks to Noctis, Prompto can use elemental energies condensed into Magic Flasks in order to attack. Prompto can use the following Elemental Attacks: **'Fire:' A grenade infused with the fire element, which creates an explosion of flames. Fira and Firaga are stronger versions of this. **'Blizzard:' A grenade infused with the ice element, which causes a frost-filled explosion that freezes oponents. Blizzara and Blizzaga are stronger versions of this. **'Thunder:' A grenade infused with the lightning element, which unleashes a burst of electricity. Thundara and Thundaga are stronger versions of this. **'Dualcast:' By inserting a grenade with twice the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell twice in a row. **'Tricast:' By inserting a grenade with three times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell three times in a row. **'Quadcast:' By inserting a grenade with four times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell four times in a row. **'Quintcast:' By inserting a grenade with five times the required element, the grenade will cast the same spell five times in a row. **'Healcast:' A special grenade that both casts either Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder, and fully heals Prompto when it detonates. **'Venomcast:' A grenade infused with an element and poison, both casting a certain elemental spell and inflicting any enemy hit by the spell with poison. **'Cursecast:' A grenade that both casts an elemental spell and lowers the enemy's strength. **'Freecast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance of not draining Prompto's supply of elemental energy. **'Failcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell which either does much more damage than it usually would, or fails to cast at all. **'Stopcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell, and has a chance to freeze the target in time. **'Blastcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell that deals significant damage to both the target, and Prompto himself. **'Killcast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell with a chance of instantly killing the target. **'Expericast:' A grenade that casts an elemental spell and may give Prompto an experience boost. **'Maxicast:' A grenade that casts the ultimate elemental spell, dealing much more damage than an ordinary spell would. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Note: Prompto should be able to use Elemancy by himself due to it's nature as a weapon. However, he has only shown to do so once, so it should be noted whether he's allowed to use it in threads by the one who made it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6